


Do you hear what I hear?

by samcedeswannabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: At the blood bank!, Do vampires have blood transfusions? Probably not, Fluff, Had a dream of this, I just love them, I need sleep, Little bit of angst, M/M, Probably tons of errors, Some Humor, Where did the vampire open his savings account?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcedeswannabe/pseuds/samcedeswannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long battle with Valentine and his men, Simon gets hurt and Raphael ends up saving him. But at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hear what I hear?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after a violent battle with Valentine's army and unfortunately Simon get's hurt. Please forgive and excuse all errors, also if you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the craziness I wrote. Thank you! Also a big shout out to smalltown man for helping me with this! YODA BEST.

The dark haired man let out a small whimper of pain as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes squeezed tighter as more pain and discomfort seemed to make its way through his very core; it was so intense that he swore he could feel the stinging feeling through every strand of hair on his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found Clary sitting beside him. Now that he could see what was going on, he knew that he was on a metal gurney in the lab of what appeared to be the institute. He observed her face and frowned when he saw cuts, bruises, scratches, and sprinkled dried blood on her face and neck. “Clary.” He croaked out. She smiled down at him and trailed her fingers gently over his hand which was clasped tightly in her own.

“Shh, don’t talk. You’ve been through a lot.” She sniffed and her eyes began to swim with warm tears, “We thought we almost lost you there for a second.” The tears began to trickle down the curves of her cheeks and fell against his hand. “We would have if it wasn’t for...” She turned her head to look across the room and Simon couldn’t help but look in the same direction and found Raphael lying on another metal gurney. The other vampire’s eyes were wide open and distant as he faced the ceiling.

“Is he....is he?” Simon choked on the words in his throat. He couldn’t even process the idea that Raphael may have died because of him.

“No fledgling, I’m not dead. No matter how hard you might wish that I was.” Raphael turned his head and looked at Simon and Clary with as much disdain as he could muster in his smooth face. Simon rolled his eyes and then immediately regretted the action once a pounding headache started at the front of his head. “Alright shadow hunter...” Raphael looked at Clary, “...he’s awake and needs to feed. I need to get him home.”

“He’s still recovering and is in obvious pain Raphael, you can’t take him tonight.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “I can and I will.” In a blink of an eye he was beside Simon’s gurney and carefully lifted the younger man up in his arms. Simon squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in pain.

Clary jumped up and held her seraph in her hands, pointing it at the older vampire. “Put him back down.”

Raphael sighed and held Simon more firmly against his body. Simon wrapped his arms around his neck for more support. “Listen, my blood is now running through his veins and it’s keeping him alive. But it will be sun up soon and if he doesn’t drink some blood.....”He paused, “Let’s just say it won’t be pretty for you or your other little friends.” He turned his head and looked down into Simon’s face. “He will be back to his annoying old self in a few days, but in order for that to happen, he needs to build up his strength.”

The red head stared at him for what seemed like forever before she put her blade down and stepped closer to them. “You promise you’ll look after him...” She touched Simon’s forehead and leaned down to kiss it. Raphael rolled his eyes and then slightly growled. Clary looked up at him in surprise.

“I saved his life tonight didn’t I? I could have left him on the field to get chopped to pieces by one of Valentine’s men, but I didn’t. I grabbed him and brought him here so that I could transfer my blood into his body.” He narrowed his eyes, “SO forgive me if I find a question such as that a tad bit insulting. Now if you’re finished prolonging his recovery, we’ll be leaving.” Clary bit her lip, but finally stepped to the side. He wasn’t wrong. He had saved Simon’s life multiple times by this point. Raphael gave her a curt nod before he sped out of the lab, leaving her behind him in the lab wondering if she made the right decision.

\---------------------------

Raphael was right. Simon was almost good as new after a week had passed. He hadn’t seen the other man since the night of the battle with Valentine and his people. Raphael had made sure to feed him and then instructed others in their group to fill in for him while he was busy with other matters. Simon thought it was time to finally thank him for what he had done.

 The younger vampire slipped out of his room, walked through the hotel, and quickly found Raphael at a large dining table. He was hunched over as he read through a stack of documents. “Hey.” He said as he entered, “Is now a bad time?”

Raphael didn’t lift his head and murmured, “It’s always a bad time, but what exactly do you want?” ‘ _Other than to bug me relentlessly?’_

Simon rolled his eyes. Having to say thank you to someone when you wanted to throttle them, was more challenging than he thought that it would be. He cleared his throat and folded his arms over his chest, “Not here to bug you, for the first time in probably forever....I came here to say, you know....thanks.” He finally choked out as he stared at the back of Raphael’s head.

 _‘Well, that’s different.’_ “Yea, well. You are officially indebted to me for all eternity at this point and my toilet hasn’t been cleaned in decades.” Raphael turned and stared at Simon. “That will be just one of the things I will expect you to have done by the end of the week...but don’t worry, I have much more in store for my little vampire.”

Simon cringed, “I am not touching your disgusting toilet dude. I didn’t even clean my own toilet at my mom’s house and I loved my mom. And I don’t even like you.”

Raphael stared at him for a moment before turning his head away, _‘What an ungrateful little...’_

“Oh, not going to finish what you were saying?” Simon smirked, “well that’s a first. I promise, I won’t tell the other vampires.”

Raphael sighed and looked at him once again, “I didn’t say anything and if I were you, I would leave before I do say something you’ll regret.” Simon rolled his eyes and turned away from Raphael. _‘How can someone with such a glorious ass be such an annoyance all at the same time?’_ Simon immediately turned back around and stared at Raphael who was still looking at him.

“Excuse me?” Simon’s eyed widened in shock.

Raphael raised a brow and leaned back in his seat, “What?” Simon looked around the room to see if someone else was there, “Lewis, do you need someone to escort you back to your room? You seem lost.”

Simon shook his head, “Is someone here with you?”

Raphael nodded, “Yes, a dimwit who for some reason refuses to go and leave me alone to complete some grown up work.” He smirked, “Do you want to guess who that someone might be? Here’s one hint. It’s you.”

“That’s not a hint because you just straight out told me the answer. Which, might I add, is the complete opposite of what a hint is.” Simon smiled, “Who’s the dimwit now?!”

Raphael pursed his lips tightly together, _‘It’s still you.’_ Simon almost fell backwards as he realised that Raphael hadn’t even opened his mouth, yet, Simon could still hear what he was thinking. What sort of witchcraft was this? “Go away, I’ve had enough of you to last me three lifetimes.” Simon blinked quickly and all but stumbled out of the room. He had to test this out even further.

\------------------------------

Simon asked one of the other male vampires, who was known for wearing extremely tight clothes, if he could borrow some things. The vampire, James, had stared at him in confusion for a moment before he tossed over some items. “Got a hot date or something?” Simon shook his head as he scrutinized the pants in his hands. The definitely resembled some of the tights he had seen Clary wear back when things were normal. He looked at James for a moment.

“What do you think about that?” He peered at the other vampire and listened intently. Nothing. Not even a small thought came through. Simon had pretty much figured out that it was just Raphael’s thoughts he could hear. He assumed it probably had to do with the blood transfer. It had been a lot of fun hearing what Raphael was thinking, it was interesting to see how much he actually cared about things and the vampires around him. He could hear how much the older vampire missed his mother’s cooking or how much Raphael was prone to slipping into silent prayers that were almost always in Spanish. Once Simon hung around him when the other was reading and just sat there silently listening as Raphael’s voice, well in his head, read every single chapter to him. It had gotten awkward when a funny part came up and both he and Raphael had laughed at the same time. Simon had to fake a coughing fit to pretend that it had been a cough and not a laugh. Raphael was inwardly concerned, but he outwardly shook his head and looked away.

James shrugged, “That’s cool, some days you gotta dress to impress you and you alone bud. So power to you.”

 Simon gave the other man an awkward nod, “Ah, well thanks Jay,” and he rushed away to go change. Half an hour or so later, Simon found Raphael talking to a group of vampires about something. He didn’t really want them to see him wearing the almost skin tight black shirt and skinny jeans, but he needed to know what Raphael was thinking. He walked up behind Raphael and tapped him on the shoulder. Simon could almost smell the annoyed vibes the older vampire had radiating off of him. He turned around and stared at Simon. His dark cool eyes looked him up and down before they settled on Simon’s face.

‘ _Woah....woah. Papi likes.’_ Raphael cleared his throat. “What?”

Simon did his best not to laugh, “Nothing, just wanted to see what was up.”

Raphael squinted for a moment, ‘ _Well I know one thing that will be up if you stand any closer to me.’_ He stepped away from Simon. So of course Simon took three steps towards him so that they were almost touching. Raphael slightly leaned back, but didn’t attempt to put more distance between them, ‘ _Oh dear god.’_ “Nothing. The other vampires and I were discussing things that we needed to do since we obviously have some slackers in our home.” He let his eyes roam over Simon’s body, _‘How’d he even get into those? Correction, how do I get into those?’_ If the younger vampire was capable of blushing, he would have been beet red by then. Simon suddenly felt very self aware and took huge steps away from Raphael. He had intended to just make fun of Raphael for thinking these things about him, he hadn’t expected to like the comments he heard. A part of him wondered how long Raphael had been thinking about him in that way. Raphael gave him a weird look, “Was there anything else you needed from me? Or are you merely here to stare at my face?”

“Your face isn’t that bad...” Simon mumbled.

 _‘What?’_ “What was that?” _‘Did he just..... compliment me?’_

Simon cleared his throat, “Can we talk later?” He looked around at the other vampires who were all giving him strange looks. “Just you and me?”

Raphael looked concerned, but only briefly. _‘What’s wrong? Is he okay?’_ “Is it important because I do have a lot of things to do and if you simply intend to insult me or waste my time then I’ll have to decline?”

Simon nodded, “It’s very important confidential information.”

 _‘He’s not going to try to leave is he? He agreed to follow me...I don’t like where this might be going. I mean he’s annoying, but I still want him around even if it is to exasperate me. He’s different. Definitely obnoxious, but it’s a kind of cute obnoxious.’_ Raphael frowned, _‘I sound unintelligent. I should just stop thinking about his smile and the way he just won’t stop rambling during really bad moments or whenever he’s bored, or nervous....’_ Raphael shrugged and feigned disinterest. “Fine. Meet me in the study at eight. I’ll give you five minutes and only that.” _‘I bet it’s the red head.’_

Simon rolled his eyes, “You know I do think of things other than Clary. I mean, I do have a life. I mean that figuratively obviously since I’m dead and all, but I have a lot of other things going on for me too. And if I could just walk around in sunlight I probably could play in my band again, well not with Maureen because I’m pretty sure she hates me after I slept with her and called her another woman’s name. You’d be surprised by how mad a woman will get if you do that. I suppose a man would be pretty ticked off too if you called him the wrong name after sex.” Simon’s eyes widened, “Not that I’m implying that you sleep with men or anything, I’m just saying—“

“Lewis!” Raphael said calmly, but his eyes had narrowed. “I’m busy. Go.” Simon nodded quickly and ran off to change his clothes.

\--------------------------

By the time eight rolled around, he was a bundle of nerves. How did one tell the leader of their vampire clan that he had been eavesdropping on their very personal thoughts for a few days? They obviously don’t tell them because then they would be locked in a coffin somewhere in the hotel’s basement for a few 100 years and ultimately starve to death.

He took a deep breath, headed over to the study, and found Raphael curled up on a chaise lounge chair reading a book. Simon raised his hand to knock on the door that led into the room, but before his hand touched the wood, Raphael spoke, “You’re late.” Simon rolled his eyes. “I might not be looking at you, but I know you’re rolling your eyes at me. Even though I was the one who was here on time.” Finally the older vampire looked up at him and raised a brow. _‘He looks....nice. I’m happy he doesn’t wear those glasses anymore...you can see his eyes a lot better now.’_

Simon sighed and closed the door behind him before entering the room. “I’m sorry.” He walked towards the lounge chair and plopped down by Raphael’s feet.

“It’s fine. Now what is the problem? Do you wish to leave?” He shrugged, “Live with your friends?” _‘I wouldn’t be surprised.’_

“No, I---I like it here.” Simon smiled, “Where else can you get free blood, especially one that tastes like a fresh margarita?”

Raphael gave a small smile, “Not other clans have that touch to be honest. It was Camille’s idea to serve them up that way, but I think that it worked out.” Simon stared at Raphael’s lips. He liked when he smiled, it made the older vampire look so much warmer and approachable. “So if you’re not leaving, then what is it?” _‘At least he’ll stay here with the clan and....and me.’_

Simon looked up and stared into Raphael’s eyes. He didn’t know what had come over him, but the next thing he knew he had knocked Raphael down on his back against the chair and he was straddling his waist.

Raphael stared up at him in shock, “Simon, what are you doing?”

Simon leaned in and shrugged, “I don’t know...should I stop?” His lips brushed against Raphael’s. Raphael sighed and closed his eyes.

“No.” He leaned up and connected their lips before wrapping Simon in his arms. _‘Is this actually happening?...yes, this is actually happening.’_ Raphael playfully pulled on Simon’s bottom lip with his teeth before pressing his lips to Simon’s once again for a much deeper kiss, _‘How is this happening?’_ The younger vampire slipped his hand under Raphael’s shirt and trailed his fingers over the smooth skin there until he brushed against a raised scar on his chest. It was a scar Simon had seen once or twice before and it looked a lot like the outline of a cross. This was wrong. Simon gasped and pulled away from the other vampire.

“I can’t do this.” He groaned as he still straddled Raphael’s waist.

Raphael frowned, “Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” Simon shook his head and awkwardly stood up. Raphael sat up and placed his hands over his lap. “I don’t understand.”

“I can hear what you’re thinking. I’ve been able to for weeks.” Simon spat out. Raphael’s eyes grew wide for a moment and then he looked deep in thought.

“The blood.” Simon nodded. “So all this time?” Raphael finally looked at him. _‘Was this all some kind of game to you?’_

“No, it was never a game. I mean it started out that way, but then I learned so much more about you and to be honest I didn’t understand half of your thoughts because they were in Spanish.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Oh now you’re being honest? How noble of you.”

“I’m sorry, I never thought this would happen. I didn’t even know you thought that way about me and I thought that once I knew I’d be so weirded out, but I wasn’t, I was intrigued, curious, turned on.”

Raphael stood up. “I don’t care what you were. I saved your life and you thought it was okay to be inside my head?!” He roared. Simon took a step back. _‘Leave me alone.’_

“Raphael...” Simon reached out and Raphael walked away from him and out of the study. Simon hung his head and stood there alone.

Weeks passed by before Simon saw Raphael again. In between the older vampire avoiding him and Simon going to the institute, they hadn’t seen much of each other. Simon was a complete mess.

He had gone back to DuMort to grab some of his things to take back to the institute, when he saw Raphael walking down another to the other sets of bedrooms that were in the back. He stood still for a moment, contemplating his choices and then decided to follow the other man. Simon paused when he saw Raphael standing outside someone’s door.

“...yes, there should be a shipment of it tonight. I expect that you’ll be there to assist?”

“Of course Raph.” The other vampire answered. “Just have some things to settle before then.”

Raphael nodded, “Okay, let me know if you need me.” He stepped back into the hallway and turned to find Simon looking at him. Raphael raised a brow. “What?”

Simon cleared his throat, “I’ve missed you.”

A surprised expression crossed the other vampire’s face. “What? You’ve missed invading my personal thoughts?” Raphael walked closer to Simon.

“No, I’ve just missed you. Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are.” He gave a small smile, “But it sucked not seeing you, or at least not knowing where you were. I missed watching you read and making note of the small expressions you made when a part was really good or exciting, or the small grunt you made when you were trying so hard not to laugh at something.” Simon sighed, “I missed the way the right corner of your lips twitch when you’re amused....What I did was wrong and I regret it, I regret not telling you. It was just so nice getting to learn so much more about who you are and how you feel....”

Raphael had closed the distance between them so that their toes were almost touching, “Can you hear what I’m thinking now?” Simon paused and shook his head no, “Oh, what a shame. I’m thinking that you’re rambling, that you have a lot of making up to do to build my trust back...” Raphael smirked, “And I’m thinking about how much I really want to kiss you.” Simon smiled widely before Raphael grabbed him and pulled him into a quick kiss. “I also think you’re annoying...but you already knew that.” Raphael spoke against the younger vampire’s lips.

Simon kissed him again and laughed, “Yea, but you love it.”

Raphael laughed, “Yea, yea, shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
